


We Work in Phases

by justartrying



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers Family, Aww, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Daddy Kink, Daddy Wade Wilson, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Power Bottom Peter Parker, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, because it's spideypool, except in front of his dads, peter parker is not a prude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justartrying/pseuds/justartrying
Summary: Peter and Wade have a system for dealing with post-mission highs, and it's about what you'd expect. Phase One: a hard fuck (depending on how much of them came back from the mission, bleeding everywhere does not mean a good time). Phase Two: FOOD. Phase Three: sleeping and/or cuddling. It's hot, it's cute, it's overly sappy.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov (implied), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 411





	1. Phase One Activate, Please

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is mostly smut, tbh, sorry not sorry.

“Ugh,” Peter said eloquently as he dropped into Wade’s apartment and sprawled on the floor. He loved going on missions with the Avengers, but their fights were always so much more taxing than preventing a mugging. Peter could handle it, with his superstrength and healing-factor-encouraged endurance, but whenever he truly exerted himself, it took a while to come back down. Now, he was jittery and exhausted at the same time, weariness flashing through him only to be replaced by hyper energy.

That’s where Wade comes in. Heh, literally. In multiple meanings of the phrase.

“Hey baby boy. You hurt?” Speak of the devil! One Wade Wilson loomed over Peter in his deliciously tight t-shirt and worn sweatpants.

“Just an ache in my pants, sunflower. Have I ever told you how hot you are?” Peter tugged off his mask and grinned.

“A disproportionate amount of times. I question your taste every time."

Peter stuck his tongue out and giggled, borderline hysterical.

"Oh, boy, here we go. Suit, off, funny boy. Lemme look you over.” Wade squatted down to stroke a hand through Peter's soft, soft hair.

Peter's hair is, like, magically soft. It's like a little baby bunny, curled up around a hamster and a kitten. And also maybe a baby squirrel, those are kinda cute too. He has this conditioner he keeps stealing from his dad. It was so expensive, way way more than Peter would ever spend on soap, but it turned his hair into a little cloud, and Wade liked to pet Peter's hair when it was a cloud, so Peter liked having cloud hair.

Peter slapped the spider emblem on his chest and the suit deflated, turning baggy and slipping off his shoulders as Peter's fingers beat a staccato rhythm on the floorboards he was laying on. “Look all you want, but I better be stretched around something soon.”

"Aw, are we horny, baby?"

A grin split Wade's face, and for such a dangerous man, Peter very much liked his face. Wade didn't, but that's because Wade was still basing his self confidence on what random assholes thought and comparing himself to what he looked like before his scars. Peter liked to trace the scars, feel the bumps and ridges and smoothness next to the roughness. Past the scars, though, was one hell of a man. Like, Wade was stacked. Built like a brick house, strong and solid and rough. Also red, when he was in his Deadpool suit! Peter giggled again.

"What are you giggling over, baby? You keep spacing out, and that's my schtick."

Peter blinked up at Wade and his mouth slid into a dopy grin, suddenly lethargic again and content to just lay in the dappled sunlight coming through the grimy window. "You're a brick house, Commodore. Did you know that? Hey, we should have sex."

Wade laughed. That was the kind of laugh that meant Peter was going to have to wait, wasn’t it? Peter wanted Wade to shove his cock in his ass, like, yesterday.

Wade picked Peter up off the floor and carried him to the bedroom (hurrah!), peeling him out of his suit as he went. He tugged off the gloves gently, throwing them to the ground carelessly. Peter shrugged his arms out of the sleeves, but when the torso piece fell, it revealed a small scratch bleeding sluggishly under his pectoral. “What’s this, honey buns?”

“Nothing.”

“Princess.”

“Really!”

Peter was a very bad liar. One time, he tried to tell Wade that they were all out of microwave chimichangas because Wade had eaten them all, when Peter had in fact actually accidently set three on fire. There were scorch marks on the microwave right behind Peter. It only took a little tickling to get Peter to embarrassedly tell the truth. Peter was a chronic goody-two-shoes. Unless, of course, it came to taking care of himself.

“Well, nothing is bleeding.” As if Peter couldn't see that.

“Good, then we’re good to go.”

“You did not just Polyphemus me.”

“What?”

“The Iliad, Homer? With Odysseus, and Nobody? Whatever. One Band-aid, and then we can make some magic.”

Wade produced a pink Hello Kitty Band-aid and a bottle of lube from the bedside drawers. He lovingly smoothed the Band-aid over Peter’s scratch, then went to work getting naked.

“How do you want it, schnookums?”

“Phase One.” Phase One was the first step in a three-step plan to recovery: a hard fuck, twice the amount of food he normally eats, then a long nap. It worked like a charm, every time.

“You been out saving the world, baby boy?” Wade asked, and Peter rolled over onto his stomach to allow Wade’s slicked-up fingers to probe at his hole.

“Mm. Pops called me in last-minute, they got new intel and needed e-extra hands. Oh!” Wade slid his first finger in, drew it halfway out, and added another. “Yes, Wade, more!”

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight. You’ve got your panties in a bunch, huh? C’mon, open up for me, or this is gonna be real rough.” Wade slid in a third finger and watched them disappear into Peter’s ass.

Peter clenched around the intrusion and moaned. Wade’s fingers were so thick, and the scars wrapped around every inch rubbed against his walls in the most delicious way. Wade went slowly, thrusting his fingers in lightly, stretching and swirling the. Peter lifted his hips and shoved backwards to force the fingers in further, effectively impaling himself on Wade's three fingers. “Wade! Please, more, please!”

“Damn, sugar plum, you think you’re ready?” Wade slapped Peter’s ass to watch it shake, and groaned at the feeling of Peter's ass clenching tight around his fingers. “Alright, alright, I’m going.”

“Wanna be coming.” Peter grumbled into the pillow, though he was mollified by the hasty click of the lube cap.

“Petey, light of my life, my sugarplum sweetness with the pretty plump rump,” Wade cooed as he pressed forward until the tip of his cock prodded insistently at Peter’s hole.

Peter wiggled his hips, canting them backwards impatiently. “Wade!”

“My bratty baby boy with the bouncy bubble butt,” Wade sighed. “Hold yourself open, sweet pea. Lemme see that ass spread wide.”

Peter hurried to comply, and Wade’s hesitation melted at the sight of Peter, open and ready for him to sheath his cock in that pliant warmth, hole open and fluttering. Wade took his cock in hand to guide it in, grunting when the tip popped in past the tight outer muscle.

Peter had to put his hands back underneath him to steady himself against the pressure and pleasure.

“Yes, Wade, yes,” Peter moaned as Wade slid in further with gentle rocking motions.

“That feel good, baby?” Wade asked when he was fully seated. “Like being stuffed up with cock? Like feeling my balls slapping yours?”

Peter panted and dropped from his elbows to stretch out luxuriously on the pillows. “God, yes, Daddy, give me your whole cock. Just wanna be filled up and pounded into the mattress.”

“Alright, baby boy, hold on tight then.” Wade pulled his dick out halfway, then slammed back into Peter, setting a brutal pace that had Peter howling. Peter’s rim caught on his cock on every pull, gripping around him obscenely as if he couldn’t let Wade go.

Wade hefted Peter’s hips up from where they had dropped as Peter became overcome with pleasure, and used his lovehandles to drag his ass down onto Wade’s dick with more force.

“Wade! Oh god, yes!” Peter’s moans turned more high pitched, and they broke over his panting breaths until his breaths were moans, punched out by the force of pleasure at his back.

“Yeah, baby boy, you love when Daddy gives it to you good, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, Daddy, fuck me hard, please!”

Wade fucked in and out of Peter’s ass with slick squelching noises, and draped himself along Peter’s back to rut into him when he felt his balls tightening.

“Love when you lay on me,” Peter mumbled. “Makes me feel safe and grounded.”

Wade kissed Peter’s cheek, though it was sloppy from his rutting thrusts. “Love laying on you, baby. You take me in so nicely, I can just cover you and fill you up all at the same time.”

“W-Wade! Oh, God, Daddy,” Peter gasped out and came with a broken keen. He tightened so quickly around Wade that it brought Wade over the edge, milking him through his climax.

“Good boy,” Wade growled. “One more?”

“Please, Daddy," Peter gasped breathily. He was so pretty, blushing pink all over with his orgasm. The sunlight drifting in through the window caught his hair and lit it up into a veritable halo casting a soft glow over Peter's smooth skin. His limbs were askew, thrown to the corners, and he gasped and panted under Wade's hard, roughened body. 

Wade pulled out, flipped Peter over, and kissed him properly. “Gentle, this time, I think.”

“Mmm,” Peter sighed. In this position, he could skate his fingers across Wade’s back, trace the lines of his scars and hold onto him with his sticky fingers.

Wade pulled Peter’s legs up and apart, and Peter crossed his ankles behind Wade’s back. Wade slid in, as gently as he could with such a huge piece of meat.

Peter bit his lip and picked his head up to watch Wade reunite, and dropped it again when his thighs brushed Wade’s stomach. He could see Wade’s face now, and suddenly getting off wasn’t the most important thing. Instead, it was watching the colors swirl in Wade’s eyes, seeing the intense concentration and pleasure play out across Wade’s scarred face. It was a swell of feeling tingling throughout his body that had nothing to do with the pleasure in his ass, yet everything to do with the man who put it there.

“I love you,” he murmured. The truth hit him, but it wasn’t a surprise. He really did. Peter loved Wade in every aspect, knew their souls were tied together by their heartstrings. They were a dichotomy of lovers, but somehow worked together perfectly. They were like yin and yang: polar opposites, but still connected. Their first round of intense fucking turned into a second round of lovemaking when Wade brought his hands up to frame Peter’s face and kiss him softly even as he continued their coupling.

“I know, baby boy. I love you too, so, so much.”

The swell of feeling rose, became a tidal wave. A dam broke in Peter’s chest, releasing all the pent-up energy from the mission, the overwhelming pleasure of their first round, and the emotion from the bond he had with Wade, everything welling up to spill down his face and shuddering through his chest.

“It’s okay, Peter, I’ve got you,” Wade whispered.

He held Peter, and they were closer than when he bred him, just rocking in and out and letting them both feel their shared pleasure and love sing in harmony. When they climaxed, it was together, just like they always were.

Wade pulled out, pausing to lick over Peter’s dripping hole, pulling ragged moans from his sated lover. Wade huffed a laugh into the crease of Peter’s groin, and pressed a final kiss to his perineum.

“Let’s get you some pajamas, and wait for that food. I’m hoping the delivery hasn’t come yet only to give up on us.”

“Mmm," was the sleepy response.

Wade found his sweatpants and t-shirt on the floor at the foot of the bed and pulled them back on before grabbing the smallest pair of sweats he owned and rolling them on to Peter’s limp form. He’d roll them up at the waist and ankles if Peter needed to walk, but it looked like Peter wouldn’t be getting himself up for the forseeable future.

That was fine by Wade. He picked up the small man on his bed and transferred them both back to the living room. The softest blanket Wade owned ended up wrapped around Peter’s torso, and the precious bundle was propped against a few pillows while Wade flicked on the TV.

The doorbell rang just as Wade was about to settle down with his baby boy to watch HGTV reruns.

“Look at that, Honey Bunches of Oats. Perfect timing, almost like the author just remembered about Phase Two because they were so caught up in crying about the sappy sex scene.”

Shut up and get the damn food, Wade. Peter’s about to fall asleep and skip Phase Two if you don’t hurry up.

“Yeah, yeah.” Wade rolled his eyes and did as much, coming back to find Peter blinking blearily at the takeout boxes, stomach growling. “Gotta feed my princess.”

“’M not a princess,” Peter frowned. “Is that from Mama Fo’s?”

“Pot stickers and dumplings, dumplin’. And of course you’re a princess. My pretty precious prim prudish-”

“I am not!”

“-prissy-”

“Hey!”

“-proper pink perfect Princess Peter Parker.”

“I don’t have enough words in my vocabulary to respond to that.”

Wade beamed. “Good! Now, eat your dumplings. You burned a lot of calories and need to replenish them. You’ve already got a tiny princess waist, no need to starve yourself.”

Peter did eat his dumplings, and then some of Wade's because he could. When he crashed down into unconsciousness, Wade cuddled him close and made sure he was wrapped up in the blanket, safe and warm. Taken care of. 

Phase Three, begin.

\---


	2. I Did Not Want To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chaotic chapter in which the system is exposed to the Avengers, and Peter's dads (Tony, his Dad, and Steve, his Pops) realize that he's an adult and does adult things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not spend much time on this, fair warning. This is just domestic fluff and making fun of Tony! Chapter one has all the smut that will be in this fic, so put it back in your pants.
> 
> I always have to have pure fluff after smut, no matter how much (or how little) smut I write.

“Wilson, I swear if you do not put him down right now, I will cut you into tiny little pieces and throw you into a blender.”

“Well, that’s a creative way to say fuck you.”

“Wilson!”

“Nope, not happening. I’m taking Petey-pie to get his boo-boos bandaged, and then we’re gonna snuggle. He is such a cute snuggly-puss, did you know that? Just grabs onto you and won’t let you go. Like a little baby koala-octopus. A koaloctopus!”

“I know that! He’s my son! Now put him down!”

Tony ran after Wade, always a step behind Wade’s long stride. Peter must get his adorable shortness from his dad, because Tony was having to half-jog to keep up.

Peter’s eyes flew open as Wade ever-so-gently laid him on a cot in Medical. “Wade?”

“Aww, hi baby,” Wade cooed. “We’re gonna fix you right up, boo-thang.”

Peter nodded and closed his eyes again. He looked exhausted from the fight, with a cracked rib that would heal in a few hours and a thin sheen of sweat across his skin. His eyes didn’t open again throughout Wade’s ministrations and by the time Wade was done taping up his ribs and tending to various scrapes Peter was half-asleep.

“Such a cutie-pie,” Wade sighed.

“Hey, kiddo, c’mon. Can you sit up?”

“Dad? Oh, hey,” Peter mumbled. “Look, Wade, Mister Dad is here.”

“He has been, baby boy. Open your eyes for me?” Peter complied sleepily, and Wade checked his pupils quickly. “No concussion, but phase two and three need to happen sooner than later. What do you say to tacos and cuddling, baby?”

Peter hummed happily and reached out to Wade. “Ow,” he replied. Wade scooped him up again, careful to not agitate his ribs, and started back toward the elevator to the common room.

“What’s phase two and three?” Tony asked.

“Food! The baby needs food to heal, so we gotta put some tacos in their little belly.”

Peter nodded against Wade’s shoulder. “Tacos.”

“Y’know what, if Peter’s fine, I don’t care,” Tony said. “FRIDAY, find a place that delivers and order several dozen tacos. Get a variety.”

“Get a dozen soft with chicken for Petey, it’s his fave.”

FRIDAY confirmed the order with a wait time of approximately 30 minutes.

After helping Peter into a worn pair of sweatpants and wrapping him up in the softest blanket Wade had, Wade carried Peter to the loveseat and set up the xbox. As the rest of the Avengers finished showering and changing, they trickled in to take up space on the other sofas and chairs forming a U shape in the commons. Clint and Steve picked up controllers and started playing with Wade. When Steve came in, Tony flopped onto his husband in a position similar to Peter and Wade’s, nestled into his chest.

“Cooties!” Clint yelled, “Steve and Tony have cooties!”

Natasha smacked his thigh. “So do you, Clit.”

Wade sniggered.

“You too! Don’t think I didn’t notice Spideypool happening,” Clint added.

“Wait, what?” Tony sat up, nearly sliding off of Steve's lap.

“Careful, honey,” Steve murmured as his cart went off the track for the sixth time.

“You didn’t know?” Natasha smirked. “Neither one know the meaning of subtle.”

Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s hair. “Trust me, neither does Tony, but that means that he doesn’t pick up on it either.”

“Hey!”

“When you’re not looking,” Steve amended. “I had to ask you out four times before you finally got that I was interested. I literally asked if you wanted to go out with me to dinner, and you thought I just wanted to have dinner. You’re very oblivious, honey.”

Tony huffed and tucked himself back into Steve’s arms. “Okay, so I’m blind. How long has this,” he waved a hand towards the loveseat, “been going on?”

Peter snuffled and opened his eyes. “Tacos are here.”

“What? No, they’re not.”

“Uh, actually,” Steve said before FRIDAY notified them of the delivery person’s arrival.

“Peaches has a very good sniffer, especially when he’s hungry,” Wade shrugged. “Now, who’s not pinned down by a love bug?”

Natasha groaned. “Me.”

“Don’t scare the delivery guy too badly, now.”

A glare. “No promises.”

After tacos were brought in, Peter seemed much more awake. “You got me soft chicken ones? I love you.”

Wade grinned. “I know.”

Peter huffed a laugh and set to devouring as many tacos as he could get his hands on.

“Damn, that kid can pack it away,” Clint said in awe. “Where does it all fit?”

Peter blushed and put his taco down.

“His ass,” Wade threw back. He kissed the side of Peter’s mouth, licking at the stray smear of sour cream there, and groped Peter’s ass for good measure.

Peter smacked his hands away and kept eating his taco.

“Okay, seriously, when did Peter and Wade become a thing?”

“And how did I not know about it?” Tony pouted.

“Our love was destined to be, written in the Fates’ scroll at the beginning of time!” Wade crowed.

“Almost a year ago,” Peter clarified. “We realized we were kind of already dating, and said fuck it.”

“And then we did!”

“Gross,” Steve said. “What do you mean by ‘kind of already dating’?”

“Well, it started with after-patrol tacos. Then, I had to get Wade’s help popping a dislocated shoulder back into place, and then it just turned into me going back to Wade’s apartment after patrols for food and first aid.”

Wade bopped Peter’s nose, making it wrinkle up adorably. “Spidey-boy is very bad at taking care of himself.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Natasha said. “He gets it from his dad.”

“Hey!”

“It’s true, honey. Three-day lab binges are very unhealthy.”

Tony scowled. “What’s the phase two and three thing you said earlier? You never answered me.”

“I mean, I kinda did,” Wade said. “Phase two is food.”

“It’s a three-phase process for recovery after missions. Phase one is to get rid of extra adrenaline and stress, phase two is to refuel the body, since my healing factor is directly tied to my metabolism, and phase three is to recharge and rest.”

“Sounds smart,” Natasha said.

“Sounds like you worked things out,” Steve said.

“Sounds complicated,” Clint said. “Why so much to recover?”

Peter chewed his lip. “Well, you know how Dr. Banner has to sleep for like, a day, after he turns into the Hulk? So much strength takes a massive energy toll on his body. Usually, I’m okay after patrols, but sometimes missions can get to be a lot.”

“And it’s really not a lot,” Wade said. “It’s just boning, eating, sleeping.”

“Boning?!” Tony repeated, shocked.

“Bone?!” Peter said. “You sound like Captain Holt.”

“BONING?!” Tony repeated.

“What did you think we did to burn off excess adrenaline? Yes, Dad, I have sex.”

“Frequently! Peter’s ass is-mmph!” Wade’s praises are cut short by a hand slapped over his mouth by a very red arachnid.

“He does not need to know that, Wade.”

Tony covered his ears. “No! Do not tell me that!”

“Oh, look, another father-son similarity: bottoming,” Clint mused

Tony shrieked. “No! Stop it!”

“Hey, why do you think I'm the one who bottoms?” Peter glared. “Because I’m a twink?”

“That’s true. You shouldn’t stereotype, Clint,” Natasha reprimanded.

“Right! Although it is true.”

Tony threw burrito wrappers at Clint. “Stop! Stop! I don’t want to hear this! You’re the worst, no more bow upgrades for you!”

Clint shrugged. “Not sure you could even upgrade it at this point.”

“So why did you skip Phase One this time?” Natasha asked.

Wade squinted at her and gestured to the wilted spider in his lap. “Does he look like he needs to burn off energy? Also, he’s got a cracked rib. He’s in no shape to be getting dicked down.”

Tony glared. “Thanks for looking out for him, but please, please, stop mentioning my kid and your dick in the same sentence.”

“Well, congratulations, I guess,” Steve said drily.

Peter grinned and tucked himself into Wade again. “Thanks, Pops.” He patted Wade’s bicep and laid his head down. “Phase Three now.”

“You got it, honeysuckle.”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things Peter has in common with his Dad:  
> -addicted to coffee  
> -short  
> -cloud hair  
> -bad at taking care of themselves  
> -child prodigy genius  
> -power bottom  
> -hero complex  
> -bad at cooking


End file.
